


Ce que tu ne savais pas...

by Menelor



Series: Weekly Prompt [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Feral/Human, M/M, Rape, Translation Available, Underage Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menelor/pseuds/Menelor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #2 (Kynn) : Harry décide d’aller parler à Sirius (pour savoir pourquoi il le harcèle après s’être échappé d’Azkaban) et celui-ci finit par lui parler de sa relation avec son père (avant Lily).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce que tu ne savais pas...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kynn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kynn).
  * Translation into English available: [What you did not know ...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696794) by [Menelor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menelor/pseuds/Menelor), [valenkisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valenkisa/pseuds/valenkisa)



> Je rappelle que chaque semaine, je déciderai d’un prompt que vous m’aurez proposé entre le jeudi et le samedi ; le choix est fait le dimanche. Et j’ai jusqu’à dimanche prochain pour vous « rendre » le prompt écrit.

Sirius Black contemplait le ciel, une des rares fois qu’il pouvait le faire ou en avait l’occasion.

Tranquille, sans bruit, le noir de la nuit et les lueurs des étoiles l’apaisaient.

Harry se racla la gorge lorsqu’il arriva à quelques mètres de l’adulte. Il s’approcha près de lui presque timidement, avec un petit sourire du coin des lèvres.

–  » Viens Harry, n’aie pas peur. » lui dit l’adulte. « Tu veux me parler ? »

Le garçon se tortilla un peu sur place sous le regard intense de l’animagus. Un peu gêné, il commença :

– « Sirius… J’aurai voulu savoir…  »

– « … Oui ? » demanda l’homme lorsqu’il vit que le jeune homme avait du mal à exprimer sa pensée.

– « Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que… Heu…. Tu m’as suivi non-stop pendant un moment ? » débita finalement Harry.

– « Parce que je voulais veiller sur toi, c’est évident ! » répondit Sirius, avec un semblant de sourire forcé. « Tu ressembles tellement à Jamie, c’est incroyable ! »

L’adulte l’attira contre lui pour l’étreindre avec force.

– « S’il te plaît, dis-m’en plus sur mon père, Sirius ! » supplia Harry en serrant l’adulte et en le regardant avec ses grands yeux de biches.

L’homme sembla hésiter pendant un moment. Il regarda avec malaise les alentours en évitant de regarder le jeune homme qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui, enfouissant son visage contre son torse avec affection, un regard plein d’espoir pointé sur lui.

Sirius ne put s’empêcher de resserrer sa prise sur Harry, l’entraîna à moitié sur ses genoux.

– « Bon d’accord ! Je vais t’en dire plus ! »

– « Oui ! Merci Sirius ! » s’écria le Gryffondor en embrassant la joue de l’adulte.

– « Avec les Maraudeurs, on faisait les quatre cents coups ensemble… »

– « Non Sirius, s’il te plaît, parle-moi de Papa, comment était-il avec toi ? Qu’est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ? »

L’homme eut un doute quant aux sujets à aborder, mais sa résolution de ne pas dévoiler de secrets s’envola lorsqu’il admira encore une fois le visage du jeune homme qui était vraiment le portrait craché de son ancien amant.

Il se dit au Diable et décida que cette nuit, il aurait Harry, quoiqu’il en coûte !

– « Eh bien… » commença-t-il d’une voix suggestive. « Ton père et moi, on s’entendait vraiment bien. Tout de suite, on était inséparable. Lorsqu’on a décidé d’être animagus ensembles, ça a été le début de tout, si je puis dire… » Sirius caressa tendrement les cheveux du garçon pendant un moment, appréciant le silence. « Et puis lorsque j’ai réussi à devenir un animagus chien, on a expérimenté quelques trucs ensembles. » dit-il avec un sourire rêveur en repensant aux souvenirs.

– « Qu’est-ce que vous avez expérimenté ? » demanda Harry, curieux et terriblement naïf.

– « Tu veux que je te montre ? » demanda Sirius avec une pointe de folie dans les yeux, avec un grand sourire.

Candide, sans peur, Harry hocha la tête. Et Sirius se transforma sous sa forme de gros chien noir.

Sirius, Irish Wolfhound

Il lécha avec vigueur les joues et les lèvres du garçon qui rigolait en essayant de repousser le chien.

Sirius insista un peu plus et renversa le jeune homme. Dans son enthousiasme, il grimpa sur Harry et se mit à tirer ses vêtements ce qui fit rire encore plus le jeune homme en croyant que Sirius voulait jouer.

Lorsque l’homme tourné chien se mit à lui lécher les tétons, il poussa un petit cri de surprise et essaya tant bien que mal de faire barrière avec ses bras tout en baissant son T-shirt relevé. Après une ou deux léchouilles de plus, Sirius se décida à passer à l’étape supérieure et de découvrir les parties génitales du garçon sans doute encore vierge.

Il aboya d’enthousiasme et bouscula Harry encore une fois en attrapant son pantalon trop large qu’il tira de toutes ses forces.

– « Ahhh ! Arrête Sirius ! Arrête, c’est pas drôle maintenant ! » cria le jeune homme en tenant un bout de son pantalon.

Sirius grogna et tira encore plus fort, ce qui fit lâcher la prise du garçon.

La forme Animagus de Sirius était vraiment grande et pleine de force – il avait après tout réussi à tirer Ron sous le Saule Cogneur ! – et Harry était démuni face à l’animal qui semblait ricaner !

Pourquoi Sirius faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi voulait-il l’humilier comme Dudley le faisait à l’école ?!

Le jeune homme se retrouva à moitié nu : le canidé avait réussi à retirer le sous-vêtement trop large d’Harry en même temps que son pantalon. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour que son parrain arrête. Il grognait de temps à autre, s’en prenait à ses vêtements, ça lui faisant peur.

Sirius n’avait que faire des sentiments du jeune homme et s’attela avec hâte à lécher avec insistance l’anneau de chair du garçon tout en donnant des coups de langue sur le sexe mou. Sexe qui semblait apprécier l’attention puisqu’il commençait à durcir !

Une fois le trou bien humide, l’homme décida que c’était bien assez pour la première fois du Gryffondor et qu’il devait passer à l’attaque maintenant.

Il grogna et prit dans sa gueule le bras d’Harry tout en le tirant légèrement sans laisser de marques. Le jeune garçon pleurait gueule ouverte, ses larmes coulant comme une fontaine sur ses joues. Impuissant et apeuré, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. Personne ne l’avait jamais touché ainsi en bas, et surtout pas avec une intention aussi mauvaise.

Mais parce qu’il avait peur que Sirius s’énerve encore plus, il se mit à quatre pattes parce que c’est ce qu’il semblait vouloir. Il essaya de s’enfuir à moitié mais Sirius sauta sur lui et attrapa son cou entre ses crocs. Le canidé grogna du plus profond de sa gorge, ce qui paralysa définitivement le jeune garçon.

Sirius ne pensait plus qu’au plaisir à venir et il chercha avec son pénis l’entrée du jeune homme tout humide qui l’attendait bien sagement. Il raffermit sa prise sur les flancs d’Harry et commença à donner des coups de hanches frénétiques à la recherche de ce petit paradis.

Lorsqu’il y arriva enfin, il referma sa gueule plus fermement, ce qui fit crier Harry de douleur, et il enfonça son pénis profondément en une seule fois. Il senti une liquide chaud couler le long de son sexe et il se dit que ça devait être du sang… mais ça ne l’empêcha pas de baiser le jeune homme sauvagement.

Le garçon pleurait et hurlait. Il essayait de griffer tant bien que mal Sirius mais avec les coups de hanches féroces, il était obligé de garder ses deux mains au sol pour ne pas perdre l’équilibre et se retrouver la face contre terre. Tout son corps criait de douleur et il priait par Merlin que quelqu’un viendrait l’aider !

Il se faisait violer par Sirius… Il se faisait violer par un chien… Il se faisait violer par son parrain….

Il espérait de tout cœur que ça s’arrête. Et à en croire l’enthousiasme de Sirius, ce n’était pas prêt d’en finir !

… Il aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir demandé ce qu’il ne savait pas !

* * *

FIN

* * *

 

Retrouvez toutes mes fanfictions et fictions originales sur mon blog : [mfa4universe.wordpress.com](https://mfa4universe.wordpress.com/harry-potter-os/ce-que-tu-ne-savais-pas/)

**Author's Note:**

> Ce prompt était un peu plus dur à écrire étant donné que je voulais au départ faire lors de la 3ème année…. Mais au final, j’ai décidé d’écrire simplement le PWP sans tenir compte du contexte. On sait juste qu’ils sont tous les deux, seuls, sans être dérangés.


End file.
